Field of the Invention
This application relates in general to a securement device for a medical article. More particularly, the device disclosed herein can interconnect various medical articles with one another. Additionally, the device can releasably secure to a patient's skin.
Description of the Related Art
It is common in the treatment of patients to utilize catheters to introduce fluids and medications directly into the patient or to withdraw fluids from the patient. When introducing fluid into a patient, the fluid (e.g., parenteral liquid, medication, etc.) typically drains from a container positioned above the patient to feed under gravity or is delivered via an infusion pump. The fluid flows through a medical line and into, for example, an indwelling catheter inserted into the patient. The inserted medical article and medical line are often releasably secured to each other by a conventional T-connection.
A T-connection generally includes a male connector with a tapered conical portion that is adapted to fit into a correspondingly shaped receptacle of a female connector (i.e., a hub). A spin nut is commonly disposed on the male connector and is rotatable relative to the tapered conical portion. The spin nut includes internal threads adapted to engage external threads on the female connector to lock the connectors together. When properly engaged, the conical portion fits tightly within the receptacle to produce a sealed interconnection.